


Give it 'til I beg, give me some more

by pseudorabbit



Series: You want to kiss me, don't you? [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sloppy Makeouts, Spoilers for Book: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudorabbit/pseuds/pseudorabbit
Summary: After weeks of UST, Boyfriends Jace and Simon have the NY Institute all to themselves.





	Give it 'til I beg, give me some more

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when Flesh by Simon Curtis starts playing on my shuffle while I'm getting home from work.
> 
> (it's a very jimon song tho, and even tho this fics not as dirty as the song - unfortunatelly i dont possess the smut skills yet for _that_ \- here's my take on it. kinda. it's fluffy-ish bc im no one w/o porn w feelings lol)
> 
> Also dont come at me Jimon's biting/vampire/blood kink is practically canon at this point nnnn MOSTLY when it comes to JACE (istg that boy is canonly bisexual cASSANDRA JUST TELL US **THE TRUTH** )
> 
> but yea as the tags say its pwp but there are actual spoilers from totsa as simon is a shadowhunter now and uses the lovelace surname yadda yadda et cetera.
> 
> hope you like it ~
> 
> -

Those flashes would never leave his mind.

Have never ever left it – even when there were not much of memories to stick to.

 

Or _life_ , rather.

 

Jace's body all pliant under him, his blood Simon's to drink, his life Simon's to take.

 

Just _recalling_ it now, gives him shivers.

 

 

They were currently alone at the Institute – Alec, the Angel bless him, did not live there anymore; Clary and Izzy were doing god-knows-what somewhere else – Simon suspected it _did_ have something to do with the two of them, though, but he wasn't anything if a grateful friend.

 

 **Case in point:** Simon Lovelace and Jace Herondale were fucking alone at the Institute after **_weeks_** of unresolved sexual tension, Simon's body finally, _finally_ pinned against the wall, Jace's erection deliciously pressed against his butt in mocking torture, while the blonde covered his neck with lust-filled, sloppy kisses.

 

 

“You like this, don't you?” Jace said in-between kisses; his hands laced with Simon's above their heads. “By the Angel, I've waited _the whole week_ for this”.

 

**_Oh._ ** _That was new._

 

Simon felt touched by the unexpected confession – sometimes they were sweet – couldn't help but tease, though, “This is how you dirty talk, Herondale? Funny, for someone with a tongue like yours I'd say you seem pretty bad at it.”

 

Jace sucked harder on Simon's neck as a lieu of response. _Ouch_ , that'd be _difficult_ to explain to Clary and Iz later.

 

“Didn't hear you complaining 'bout my tongue when I went down on you couple weeks ago, Lovelace.”

 

Simon felt his butt clenching at the memory. _God, did he remember_ ; he moaned.

 

He figures no seconds of demoniac amnesia could ever take away this _particular_ memory of Jace's tongue inside his ass, eating him out like he was the most exquisite of meals – Simon might even forget his own name, but this exact moment will be always engraved deeply inside his being.

 

_As was Jace that day, tongue and all._

 

As Jace intended to be, again, couple minutes from now.

 

“Stop the teasing, stupid smugface–“ it was a shame, really, but Simon felt as if coming right into the lovely wallpaper of his Institute's assigned room if they kept that up for much longer, “just... take me to _bed_ –“

 

 _“As you wish,”_ Simon could _feel_ Jace's smug grin onto his neck.

 

 _Oh, but he_ so _would pay._

 

Jace was – Simon found out into the first months of dating – despite the sarcasm and snarky personality, the kind of guy who **_made love_.** Simon had nothing against it, he **did** enjoy it. **_A lot._**

 

 But sometimes he was more inclined to do some **_fucking_** , as any other mortal.

 

 **Today** was one of these days.

 

As soon as he got Jace into his bed, he propelled himself on all fours above his boyfriend. Jace cackled, “eager, aren't we?”

 

“You're not the only one who've waited _'weeeks'_ for this” Simon did air quotes, “furtive handjobs and sloppy make outs alone can't quench my undying thirst for–“ he pointed up and down to Jace's body, playfully “All this”.

 

“Your fault for being too vocal, _rockstar_ ” Jace got Simon by his waist and adjusted him into his lap. Both men hissed at the contact. The blonde sat up, maximizing contact the most. “Although you seemed quite content by just cuddling me the other day”.

 

“It's hard being quiet when I've got ‘all this’ to _myself_ ,” he palmed at Jace's chest, a wicked smile taking place, “and I never said I didn't like _the cuddling_ , Herondale”.

 

“Mm. Love you too.”

 

Even when they were being lighthearted, those words still made Simon shiver. “C'mere, _nerd_ ” Jace's smile was so sweet Simon thought he'd break.

 

_He never thought it could be like that._

 

*

 

Soon sweetness gave place to lust and desperation again, as the blonde found out Simon did prepare himself beforehand, hoping to get dicked tonight as soon as he heard the girls leaving the Cathedral.

 

“Aren't you a thirst little one, indeed” Said Jace, amused, fingers already inside, lips never really leaving his boyfriend's.

 

“Stop– teasing– _just_ put it on me already, _AH–_ “

 

“But dearest, I'm already inside, _aren't I?_ ”

 

_“Motherfucking–“_

 

Simon could _sob_ from relief when Jace finally put the head of his cock inside, _“holy fucking shit_ –“

 

“ **L _anguage_** , Lewis.”

 

He said _that_ , but was cursing under his breath, Simon's old surname enough proof that Jace no longer was so much in control as he'd like to show.

 

 

Jace started to ease himself inside Simon, both men moaning at the intimate contact – their lips close to one another, their breaths mingling. Simon brought his arms around Jace's neck, caressing the golden curls that always formed at the base when his hair was wet.

 

When Jace was fully inside, Simon felt burning up.

 

They started a pace from there – slowly, at first, soon giving place to a raw, _primitive_ craving.

 

Simon thrust himself into Jace with willingness and abandon, controlling the pace, trying to hit his spot as much as possible, savoring their intimacy with both his body and his voice – his hands glued at Jace's hair, pulling it, begging him to go _harder_.

 

Jace, always the perfect lover, abided.

 

 He felt he was getting closer, too, with Simon's tight, _beautiful_ ass clenching deeper into him, “Simon, baby, _I'm gonna_ –“

 

Simon complied, “come for me, gorgeous,” he caressed Jace's face, too delighted to care. “Damn I love you _so fucking much_.”

 

Jace pounded into him _deeper_ and _faster_ , trying to hit his spot as much as he could; Simon came all over their stomachs, chanting Jace's name, his voice in euphoric bliss.

 

Simon curved himself onto Jace, his hands holding his boyfriend's face tenderly. He then bit into Jace's neck- **_hard_** , making the boy come all over his buttocks. Simon nearly came again.

 

Simon fell upon Jace on the bed, both utterly spent.

 

“Why do you always do that? You're full of dirty tricks, Lovelace” Jace feigned aggravation. Simon felt _elated_.

 

“I could've sworn I've heard a _Lewis_ up there at some point,” he caressed Jace's waist absently “So now we're back to Lovelace?? Guess I didn't bite you hard enough this time.”

 

“Shut up, you're annoying.” If Jace's increasing body temperature was anything to do by, Simon guessed the other boy was probably _blushing_. Simon was **_loving_** every moment of this.

 

“Not what you called me couple minutes ago,” he put his head above his arms so he could look at his boyfriend's face, giving him a blinding smile.

 

Jace pouted at him. Simon kissed his pout away.

 

As soon as the heat of lovemaking faded a bit, Jace felt something sting. He inspected the source of pain with his hand that wasn't absentmindedly caressing his boyfriend's back, mortified when taking a look at said hand. “Holy shit, Simon, _It's bleeding-_ “

 

“What?” Simon went to inspect Jace's neck – where Jace's hand have been before – and it was, without a doubt, bleeding. Simon's teeth marks circling Jace's scar caused by Simon as well, when he was a vampire; _long story_. “ _Wow man..._ Nothing an _iratze_ can't fix right?”

 

“You're lucky you're so cute, your absolute barbarian.”  

 

“Aww, ain't that right?” Simon laughed, albeit a little abashed. Jace tried to keep serious, but ended up laughing, too.

 

 _Am I lucky you've got a bite kink going on, that is._   Simon thought, troubled. He wouldn't say **that** last part out loud, like, _ever_.

 

_Because he knew it was the same for both of them._

 


End file.
